Sophie Scarlet
Sophie Scarlet (ソフィースカーレット) is the red lead Pretty Cure of Pretty Cures of Tokyo. She is a cowgirl type of Pretty Cure born and raised in Texas, USA to come to the entire team to save Japan. Sophie’s alter ego is Cure Power (キュアパワー) and is also known as the Pretty Cure of the Earth element and super strength. Her catchphrase is “Generally, you ain’t learnin’ nothing when your mouth’s a-jawin’.”. Biography Appearance Sophie Sophie is a fair skinned girl of average height and weight. She has shoulder length brown hair which covers her shoulders and red stilted eyes. She often usually wears a red dress with matching red flats and white socks. Her school attire consists of a red sailor fuku shirt, a red ruffled skirt and matching red flats. She is the only Pretty Cure who wears her Hero Bracelet on her left wrist because she is the only left handed cure of the team. Cure Power As Cure Power, her hair grows longer, and becomes a blonde colour while some of it is tied up in a spherical bun on the top tied by a red ribbon. She wears a red dress that has white ruffles on the skirt, red boots with matching red gloves and a golden belt that wraps around her waist. Her Hero Bracelet is only worn on her left wrist due to the fact that she is left handed like her normal form. On the back, she has a white ribbon, while on the front she has a matching white ruffled ribbon with a rose brooch in the center. Personality Sophie is a warm hearted and down to earth kind of girl who is trustworthy and helpful, even though she would be able to save a friend. Due to her being born and raised in Texas, she is always there when the other Cures need help. Due to that, she is very confident at being in a fair game. She knows what to do to protect her friends and family, especially for her entire team. As shown in episode 26, she is shown to be scared of the dark. However, she is also very well known for her cowgirl phrases, like Jessie from Toy Story. Etymology Sophie is the Angelicised, French and Dutch form of the Greek name Sophia meaning “wisdom , insight, intelligence”. The surname Scarlet means “of a brilliant red colour”. Her Pretty Cure name makes a striking reference to her power of super strength. Behind the scenes In the Japanese dub of Pretty Cures of Tokyo, Sophie’s voice claim is Natsuki Hanae (花江夏樹), who voices Saki Momoi in the Japanese dub of The End Is Near. Her English dub voice claim is Brina Palencia, who voices Saki Momoi from the English version of The End Is Near. Cure Power The scarlet earth! Cure Power! Cure Power (キュアパワー) is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Sophie. In order to transform, she needs her Hero Bracelet and her transformation Power Key. Transformation In order to transform into Cure Power, Sophie needs her Hero Bracelet and her Power Power Key, along with the phrase “Tokyo! Get ready to be saved!”. The transformation begins with Kagami leaping up and saying “Tokyo!” before entering the Hero Bracelet. Sophie then turns around as she completes the transformation phrase and holds the bracelet and her transformation Power Key. She inserts the key into the Bracelet as it becomes surrounded by a white aura. Sophie and Kagami then say “Cure Touch!” together as Sophie touches the right paw once before a flurry of flowers appear from the glowing tip of the stick. Sophie is then shown standing on top of a flower while red flowers follow her. She waves her hand around as the petals merge and turn into a white cape that falls onto Sophie’s shoulders. Then she taps her feet and her boots appear followed by her gloves before the cape wraps around her body and forms her dress. A bow appears in the back while a rose brooch with a ruffly ribbon appears in the front. Sophie’s hair then grows longer and turns blonde with some of it styled into a bun, with her bow, earrings, and flower accessory appearing before tiny flowers also appear in her hair, completing the transformation. A giant flower the begins to bloom, with Power emerging from the middle of it. She then poses with her Hero Bracelet as she and Kagami start the introduction. After she cuddles Kagami, Power spins around with the Bracelet several times before striking her finishing pose. Attacks * Powerful Kick (パワフルキック) is her main attack which she uses. She needs any of her red coloured Power Key to perform this attack along with her Hero Bracelet. Songs Sophie’s voice actor, Natsuki Hanae has sung several songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Tomoyo Kurosawa, who voices Megumi, Rie Kugimiya, who voices Eriko, Nakamura Atsuki, who voices Haruka, and Komatsu Haruka, who voices Hibiki. * Ice Cream Soda on Monday. * Powerful Earth. Trivia * Sophie’s birthday is on July 2nd, meaning her Zodiac is Cancer, the crab. * Sophie is the only lead Cure whose theme colour is red instead of pink. * She is the first Cure to be born in the United States. Category:Pretty Cures of Tokyo Category:Females Category:Female characters Category:Alive Category:Pretty Cures Category:Pretty Cures of Tokyo characters Category:Characters Category:Fairyballetprinc Category:PCoT Category:Pretty Cures of Tokyo main characters